Shinigami: Cloak of Illusions
by starshifter
Summary: Duo Maxwell, gundam pilot, God of Death. Do we ever really know the person we shared a past with? And what about the future?


A/N: Okay, this is just a little exercise to get my creative juices flowing to start writing again. By no means is it actually intended to be really good writing….and I have no ownership of the GW characters.

Feedback is appreciated…but don't be irrevocably cruel.

**Shinigami: Cloak of Illusions** Delusion

_( title contributed by my online anime pal Charles )_

I had been waiting about ten minutes when the shuttle docked at the space port. I couldn't believe how nervous I was, but then I hadn't seen him physically for over two years. We talked almost weekly over the vidphone, but this was different. I would be near him. His body would be mere feet away from me at all times. I felt the butterflies start to move about in my chest and had to calm myself.

I had to remember this was the summer of AC 202 and that Duo had changed since he first joined me here on the L2 Space Colony soon after the incident with Mariemaia Khushrenada, and Dekim Barton. In fact, he had been changing even as he lived and worked with me at the scrap yard. Back then, I had no idea he was distancing himself from me and that he was once again yearning for the freedom of space and the thrill of battle. The boy I knew who once called himself "the god of death" was now a man and by his eighteenth birthday he was gone.

The shuttle was starting to unload its passengers, and I watched as each person disembarked, only to be disappointed each time it wasn't him. I can't believe how foolish I am! Snap out of it girl! I shook my head and looked at the platform again. My breath caught…because he was there. I watched him as he scanned the crowd, looking, looking for me. He looked as good as I had expected, his lanky form swathed in a black jean jacket and jeans. A vibrant purple shirt peeked out from the curve near his neck. And the braid was still there and getting longer by the look of it. I waved at him as he spotted me and grinned. He started descending, and I pushed my way through the hugging couples and workmen to get closer to the gate.

We stared at each other briefly before I pushed myself into his opening arms and melted into him. He was so warm, so real, and I couldn't believe it. The tears started falling almost immediately and I felt the wetness starting to seep into the material of his jacket.

He was patting and rubbing my back as I tried to regain my composure, hoping that my weakness had only occurred over a matter of seconds and not minutes. I pulled away and looked at his face to find him smiling, his hand stoked my cheek and he whispered, "I missed you too Hilde." We started moving then, his arm wrapped around me and our bodies close. I finally found my voice as we got closer to the exit. He only carried a duffel, and for some reason this worried me. Was he not staying for long?

"Duo, is that all you brought? How long are you going to stay?"

His mouth tightened slightly but he gave a nod and smiled "You know I don't have a lot of stuff Hilde, I never have."

We found my car and drove to the scrap yard in silence. It wasn't a nervous silence at all. Duo had closed his eyes and looked peaceful and relaxed. I wanted to believe he was relieved at being back on L2 with me, because I am the one he comes to when he needs a friend to lean on. But, this voice in my head and maybe even my heart still says it isn't true. I've known him for seven years now, and I've lived with him up until he left two years ago. I am close to him and I probably know him better than anybody, but even that is a two edged sword. Do you understand yet? I doubt it. Duo doesn't look to me for anything. I am not his lover, his confidant, or even his _best_ friend. I think I would know if I was. It would be something I could _feel_.

But, don't get me wrong, I would be happy if Duo had _somebody. _

_Anybody._

Yes, I would be heartbroken because it wasn't me, but I know I would be more relieved that he had someone to help banish his demons.

To help _catch_ him should he _fall_.

But…

this Duo Maxwell…

has _no one_

and it scares me.


End file.
